Rey Al Ghul
History Origin Rey is the first-born daughter of Bruce Wayne and Talia Al Ghul. She is a few years older than her brother, Damian Wayne. Talia and Bruce met during one of his parties at Wayne Enterprises. The two shared a few glasses of wine and a lengthy conversation. Unfortunately, Bruce left before Talia could make a move on him, much to her annoyance, though she did start to develop feelings for him, just like Bruce did for her. The next day, Talia received orders to kill a select few of people: past members of the League. Ra's viewed them as obstacles in his way after they threatened to expose the League's location. Talia traveled back to the League's base in 'Eth Alth'eban under her father's orders and continued to train the League of Assassins for the next few months, without contacting Bruce. Around this time, a legend began to spread about a feared vigilante in Gotham. While the Batman grew in prominence, Ra's worried about him and the danger he posed to the League. A year before finding Tim Drake, Batman encountered Ra's Al Ghul and the League of Assassins. Their fight came to an end when Talia revealed herself to Batman, addressing him by his real name. He didn't expect anything less from the League. The two left to talk about their identities, and around this time, Talia managed to seduce Bruce into what he thought was true love. In reality, this was an attempt to merge the Wayne and Al Ghul bloodlines, resulting in the conception of Rey Al Ghul, an heir for the League of Assassins. Talia left Gotham City a few weeks after, having accomplished her goal, but still in love with Bruce. The Demon's Heirs A few years later, Talia traveled back to Gotham. Her daughter, Rey, spent her days' training with Ra's, though mostly meditation. They thought that introducing her directly into the combat area would turn her into a blood-thirsty person. In her dealings with Bruce Wayne, Talia managed to seduce him, yet again, but turned out to be nothing more than an attempt to merge the Wayne and al Ghul bloodlines to produce an heir for the League of Assassins, as an attempt to wed the two had failed. Wanting to speed up the process, Talia placed him in an artificial womb, and a few months later, Damian was born. After he turned 6, he started his official training with the League of Assassins. Rey was a few years more experienced than he was, but he showed great skill for the art and quickly caught up with her. The two enjoyed their time together, whether they were training or just talking. While her brother preferred combat training, Rey found herself more interested in gaining control over her mind, only adding up to her exceedingly high intellect. By the time she was ten, she had mastered thirteen languages and had an encyclopedic knowledge in other matters like science and politics. Though her skills were still impressive, they paled in comparison as Damian progressed, which built up into bottled up anger toward them, and jealousy. Torn Asunder As the years passed, Talia got suspicious about her mother and confronted her father on the matter. He revealed that the story he told her about her mother dying upon Talia's birth was a lie, and she spent the next few days trying to find her. After exhausting some of her resources, she finally found her mother, who posed as a fortune-teller. Melisandre performed a reading for her daughter while they talked, and revealed some of her future through the star Algol. Talia was shocked by the fact that, in a way, she had almost destroyed her love for Bruce. Before her kidnapping, Melisandre counseled her daughter to hide her strengths by appearing helpless. She remembered her loving relationship with Bruce. When Rey found out that her mother was taking Damian to Gotham City, she wanted to come with and have a chance to meet her father. She had secretly been hoping to abandon the League and find her place in the world, away from her family's judgment. Rey would later find out that her mother took Damian to Gotham so Batman could train her in ways she couldn't, but she knew that her father would try to get rid of Damian's urges to kill. She didn't understand what made him enjoy killing others, but she wasn't far behind. They trained her to be an assassin, but she knew that not everyone deserved to die. Now with Damian gone, she dedicated her time to become a better fighter than she was before, but no matter what she did, it wasn't enough to meet her grandfather's standards. A New Horizon One day during her training, she accidentally lost an eye and started bleeding to death. Her mother found her just in time and rushed her to the Lazarus Pit. She knew from her father that it would be painful to watch, and even more painful for Rey once she emerged, but she couldn't let her daughter die. She blamed herself for Rey's current state, realizing that failing to recognize her skills drove her over the edge. Once she submerged into the water of the Lazarus Pit, almost dead, the pit's properties kicked in and healed her body, restoring her eye. She woke up three days later, only to realize that her left eye was blinded. Talia and Ra's rushed into her room and explained what happened and why they submerged her into the Lazarus Pit. Rey understood what happened, but she still blamed her family for the whole situation. They were as guilty as her, and she told them that she hated them for it. Her behavior changed drastically, becoming sad and cold, but more determined to make the best out of her condition. Within the next few months, she learned how to fight with only half her sight and relied on the rest of her senses to make up for it. She decided to keep certain things to herself, such as her newly-gained mental capacities, allowing her to mimic combat styles. When she was finally offered to be the heir to the League, she rejected the offer and stated that she didn't need them anymore, that the League was doomed to fail, and that she had found a better master. Later that day, Rey left 'Eth Alth'eban and ventured in pursuit of her new sensei. The Jade Dragon Rey arrived in China where she thought she could find her new master, but in an unforeseen turn of events, she found herself captured by her would-be sensei. When she woke up, she felt both excited and afraid of the person in front of her: Lady Shiva. Shiva questioned why she followed her, and Rey revealed her lineage to her, making it clear for Shiva. Rey told her why she left the League of Assassins, and that she looked to become better than she could ever be under their tutelage. Shiva reluctantly accepted and took her in as her new apprentice. Within the first day, she learned to take the hits and never miss a block, making her twice the fighter she was before. Over the next few months, Rey realized why her grandfather spoke so highly of Lady Shiva. She trained Rey to be more than her blindness and taught her to draw her strength from inner peace rather than rage. She wasn't angry at her family anymore. She even discovered new abilities and soon learned to live above her past. Shiva saw a promising student and queried why they failed to acknowledge how talented she was. After learning everything her sensei had to offer, Rey earned the titled "Jade Dragon" in regards to her strength and agility (both mental and physical). Powers & Abilities Powers As a result of her years of training to control her mind and being submerged into the Lazarus Pit, Rey's body and mind were permanently enhanced, altered and perfected. '' * 'Enhanced Mental Capacities:' Rey is capable of mastering any skill upon her first attempt. She can pick up complicated skills quickly and retain them.'' ** Perfect Recall:' Rey can perfectly remember and instantly recall everything that she has ever experienced, encountered or learned in her lifetime. She needs only to read, hear or see something once and she will never forget it. Her mind has unlimited storage capacity for all kinds of memories and knowledge without any burden. She can instantly recall and cross-correlate any information she has stored with perfect clarity without the need for the human pause of thought. ** ''Eidetic Kinesthesia: Rey can duplicate any physical act, after seeing it done once, by anyone. She can also perform subtle muscle movements, with flawless accuracy and precision. Therefore, Rey can perform any physical activity without difficulty.'' * Enhanced Physiology: '''Rey's physiology was enhanced and later groomed to near-human perfection. ** ''Enhanced Strength:' Rey's strength enables her to lift twice her body weight with no struggle and bench press almost three times her body weight. She can pick up a grown man with one hand and throw him down the street with relative ease. One time, she cracked a solid concrete wall with a kick. ** Enhanced Speed: '''Rey can move faster than the finest human athlete and run at 34 mph. She can outrun moving vehicles. ** ''Enhanced Reflexes: Her reflexes are far beyond those of the finest human athlete. She can react accordingly to attacks by some of Earth's fastest beings (excluding speedsters). She can swiftly outmaneuver her opponents.'' ** ''Enhanced Stamina: Her body produces fewer fatigue toxins than the normal human body, and as such, she can exert herself at peak capacity for hours.'' ** ''Enhanced Durability:' Rey is more durable than a normal human. She once tanked a minor point-blank range explosion with minor injuries. ** ''Enhanced Agility: Rey's agility, dexterity, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels beyond those of the finest human athlete.'' ** Regenerative Healing Factor: '''Rey will heal from most wounds almost instantly. * ''Future Probability Cognition:' Rey's mind intuitively catalogs an infinite number of details and information, and assembles those details into flawlessly accurate probability assessments, allowing her to perceive the probability of events happening Using this ability, Rey can intuitively plan, analyze, and take action with absolute efficiency without conscious thought or effort, always executing the optimal solution automatically in any situation. Thus allowing her to always intuitively understand what's going to happen and how to deal with it. * Anti-Psychic Presence: '''Rey is immune to most forms of psychic manipulation such as telekinesis, telepathy, and even bodily and mental possession. This is possible thanks to an almost-impenetrable field of quantum energy that permeates her body, acting as a protective aura. ''Abilities Master Martial Artist: Rey is a prodigious martial artist. She has been groomed since she was a child to become the heir to the League of Assassins and underwent rigorous training for years. She was trained in many of Earth's martial arts, and her skills were later refined and perfected by Lady Shiva. Because of her extensive background knowledge in combat, she is regarded as one of the finest martial artists in the world.'' * ''Judo * Aikido * Hapkido * Krav Maga * Ninjutsu * Taijutsu * Kenpo * Tae Kwon Do * Dragon Style Kung Fu * Jiu-Jitsu * Savate Master Assassin: Rey is a master assassin. She possesses great knowledge in infiltration and assassination techniques.'' ''Genius-Level Intellect: Ever since she was a kid, her family saw how smart she was. She learned to speak when she was just 1-year-old, and by the time she was 10, she had already mastered over a dozen different languages. She possesses incredible knowledge in different fields. She can assess multiple streams of information at once. She has had the education equivalent to a Ph.D.'' * ''Expert Hacker * Multilingualism Nervous System Control: Rey has complete control over her nervous system enabling her to deaden herself to pain, resist the effects of drugs or poisons, and slow down the rate at which she bleeds. She can pass lie detector tests.'' ''Expert Acrobat: Rey is an excellent acrobat, capable of many difficult feats. She can leap great distances even from a stationary position. She is on the level of an Olympic human acrobat.'' ''Expert Markswoman: Rey is a skilled markswoman. She is an expert with knife-throwing, archery, and sharpshooting.'' ''Weapons Mastery:' Rey has mastered a wide range of human weaponry, ranging from swords, katanas, whips, sickles, bo staffs, rifles, handguns, etc. '''''Limitations Strength Level Rey possesses the strength of a woman her height and built who exercises constantly. Because of her altered physical condition, she can lift three times her body weight with relative ease, and throw a grown man across the street with one hand. She engages in extensive workouts, intensive training sessions, parkour, gymnastics, track, and yoga. Weaknesses Fear of Drowning: Rey has a crippling fear of drowning, especially after being thrown into the Lazarus Pit.'' ''Psychological Trauma: (Formerly) Because of her mother constantly neglecting her over Damian, Rey grew envious. She became filled with self-doubt, but she overcame this weakness when Lady Shiva trained her.'' ''Family: Rey has a soft spot for her family, but this seems to have changed. She doesn't care about her mother or grandfather anymore, but she has admitted to caring deeply for her brother and father.'' Paraphernalia ''Equipment Dual Katanas: '''Rey is proficient in the use of dual katanas, which she keeps hidden within her holsters. They are made from an unknown earthly metal, making them highly durable, although enough strength can shatter them. ''Kunais: She often carries some throwing-knives with her.'' ''Hidden Blade: 'Rey keeps a short blade hidden by her long braided hair. She can use this with accuracy to strike her opponents in unexpected ways.